1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball board games and more particularly pertains to a new baseball board game for playing a game of baseball with dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The uses of baseball board games is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that uses a plurality of strike columns and ball rows of pitch result apertures to indicate the outcome of pitches on the rolls of play dice. Additionally, the system should include stealing dice to indicate the results of one player declaring to steal a base.